Wiki Tibiaesp
; , de de artículos · imágenes · Explorar Cambios recientes · Ayuda · Tutorial Bienvenidos a TibiaEsp, la enciclopedia en español del mmorpg Tibia que todos podemos editar. Noticias del staff de TibiaEsp TibiaEsp abre sus puertas y anima a todos los hispanoparlantes a colaborar con este proyecto wiki de Tibia en español. Es recomendable extraer los articulos de tibiawiki y traducirlos manualmente. Porfavor evita el uso de traductores automaticos. La imagen de la semana El Evento del Mes El fansite de la semana , | , }} +1}}, Y}}|| We don't have a featured NPC for next week yet! NPC/Week +1}}, Y}}|action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_NPC/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured NPC for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured NPC page! You can also read featured NPCs from the past. }} Featured NPCs This Week's Featured Item , | , }} +1}}, Y}}|| We don't have a featured item for next week yet! Item/Week +1}}, Y}}|action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_Item/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured item for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured Item page! You can also read featured items from the past.}} Featured Items This Week's Featured Creature , | , }} +1}}, Y}}|| We don't have a featured Creature for next week yet! Creature/Week +1}}, Y}}|action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_Creature/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured Creature for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured Creature page! You can also read featured Creatures from the past. }} Featured Creatures width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo Nota La mayor parte de los artículos mostrados en esta wiki han sido extraídos y traducidos de la wiki en ingles TibiaWiki Nuestro objetivo es que mediante la traducción de los artículos de uno de los fansites mas importantes del mmorpg Tibia, los usuarios de habla española tengan la posibilidad de encontrar información en su idioma sin la necesidad de utilizar traductores. Artículos Destacados * Achievements * Criaturas * Mundos * Ciudades * Zonas para Cazar * Items * Llaves * Bibliotecas * Loots * NPCs * Objetos * Premium Account * Quests * Runas * Tiendas * Spells Enlaces a Tibia Wiki * Estadísticas de Loot * Mapa de Tibia * Crea tu Outfit Como ayudar! Ántes de editar páginas, por favor lee los siguientes artículos: * Politica * Por qué no firmar las páginas * Normas para un articulo * Como puedo ayudar Si quieres presentarte ante la comunidad o simplemente que los visitantes sepan algo sobre tí, puedes crear tu propia página de usuario utilizando esta guia. También puedes usar plantillas como esta para crear tu página. Es recomendable que siempre pre-visualices tus cambios (alt+p) antes de grabarlos (alt+s). Esto te ahorrara tiempo y esfuerzos. Sobre Tibia Wiki en Español Tibiaesp es un proyecto Wiki en español. Tibiaesp es considerado un unsupported fansite, y por lo tanto esta prohibido mencionarlo dentro del juego o en los foros de Tibia.com. Por favor ten en cuenta que el único sitio oficial de Tibia es Tibia.com. El juego de Tibia y el sitio de internet Tibia.com son propiedad registrada de CipSoft GmbH. en: __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Navegación